1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device which is sensitive to electromagnetic radiation, in particular to photodiodes with resonant gratings to enhance absorption of electromagnetic radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
Photo detectors can be used for the detection of light or light signals. Silicon On Insulator (SOI) technologies utilize very thin layers to form metal oxide semiconductor transistors in a complementary switching scheme to build digital CMOS circuitry. The very thin layers provide a small volume for absorbing electromagnetic radiation, compared to the absorption length.
In order to generate a voltage for switching adjacent circuitry, a sufficiently large specific charge density in the photosensitive diffusion junction or the light sensitive region is needed.